What happened on the rainbow bridge, stays on the rainbow bridge
by CakeArc
Summary: In the first Thor Movie, Loki successfully froze Heimdall with the Casket of Winters before the gatekeeper had the chance to strike Loki. Had Loki not frozen Heimdall in time, and Heimdall was able to kill Loki, what would happen afterwards?
1. What happened on the rainbow bridge

Loki approached Heimdall on the rainbow bridge. Loki's movements were calm as he walked, though from afar, Heimdall could see the small twitches on his face, the tell-tale tightness of his mouth. Something was going to happen and they both knew it.

"Tell me Loki, how did you get the Jotuns into Asgard?" Heimdall asked as Loki halted in front of him with Gungnir in his hand.

"Do you think the Bifrost is the only way in and out of this realm? There are secret paths between the worlds to which to you, with all your _gifts_, are blind. But I have need of them no longer, now that I'm king. And I say for your act of treason, you are relieved of your duties as gatekeeper and no longer citizen of Asgard!" Loki talked quickly without blinking. The frustration in his voice was evident, as if this was something he had ached to tell Heimdall for a long time mixed by the betrayal of letting the Warriors three and Sif join Thor on Earth.

"Then I need no longer obey you." Heimdall answered promptly, before he drew his sword in haste.

But just as quickly as Heimdall swung his sword, Loki had drawn a blue casket, that seemed to freeze Heimdall on the spot, letting Gungnir fall to the ground. Time was of the essence as Heimdall felt the cold creep underneath his armor, numbed his skin, and froze him to the very core. Heimdall mustered all his powers in one powerful swing in a last ditch attempt to stop Loki.

Before Heimdall had registered what had happened, he had cut Loki's head clean off.

Heimdall fell, knee-first to the ground, shivering from the cold. He managed to catch a glimpse of Loki's skin fading from blue to his normal self as the Casket slipped out of his fingers, before Heimdall saw no more as he closed his eyes and tried to regain some warmth by hugging himself.

Heimdall stayed like that for a while, numb and unthinking. It was nice in a way. As brief as the moment may be, Heimdall was no longer Heimdall, he wasn't the gatekeeper, and he didn't have the ability to see and hear all. He stayed like that for a while.

That was until he opened his eyes and stared right into Loki's wide, unseeing gaze.

Loki's lips were slightly parted, and his facial expression appeared as if in shock. It was incredibly unflattering on the normally attractive face. Not only that, his whole head had been severed from his body which lied awkwardly on the ground.

After Heimdall was no longer cold, he stood up and looked at what he had done.

Now what?

Even if what Loki had done was a crime; letting the Jotuns into Asgard, it wasn't Heimdall's place to act as the judge nor the executioner. What Heimdall had done could never be undone. How would Thor react when he returned and found his brother dead? How would Odin sentence Heimdall? What about Frigga?

Heimdall's heart dropped at the thought of Frigga. He imagined her reaction. How she would grieve and mourn. Heimdall was never really fond of Loki, but his affection for his mother was genuine, and Frigga's love towards her son was true. For a moment the no longer gatekeeper was overtaken by sadness.

He couldn't bear to think about Frigga anymore. He wouldn't be able to bear passing the news of Frigga's youngest son's death to her.

Heimdall couldn't quite explain his next action. He pushed Loki's body towards the edge of the rainbow bridge with his feet. Without ceremony, Loki's body simply fell into the nothingness, and the abyss swallowed his body and left no trace. He was about to do the same with Loki's head, but instead he picked it up.

He looked at Loki's face a last time, and into Loki's staring eyes.

What had possessed Loki to let the Jotuns into Asgard? To send the Destroyer after Thor? What was his motivations?

"I guess your secrets die with you." Heimdall mumbled before he dropped Loki's head.


	2. Lies

"I don't understand." Frigga said shaken, as Heimdall handed over both Gungnir and the Casket. "Where has he gone?"

"That I cannot tell you, my queen. By the time I thawed, Loki was already gone, and the spear was left behind." It proved difficult to keep a straight face. Frigga's hurt made Heimdall want to tell the truth, but for whatever reason, he didn't.

Frigga studied Gungnir, she appeared to be in deep thought. "Could this mean that he repents?" She didn't ask anyone in particular. "That Loki regrets sending the Destroyer after Thor?"

"Perhaps."

Frigga turned her back on him. Probably to hide her public display of emotion. They were in the throne room. Now that Odin and both sons were unavailable, Frigga was left in charge, though Heimdall would make sure to transport Thor, the Warriors three, and Sif back to Asgard soon. After a moment Frigga seemed to regain her bearing and sat down on the throne confidently, despite everything that had happened.

"Thank you Heimdall. You've done Asgard a great service returning Gungnir and the Casket of Winters to us." It was quite impressive, really. Not even a few minutes ago Frigga seemed frail and hurt, but now she had an air of authority which had seeped into her voice and very being. Her eyes seemed determined, but Heimdall could tell how tired she really was underneath it all.

"You're welcome."

"You may leave now, gatekeeper." She commanded. Heimdall had rarely seen her on the throne. Normally she acted and appeared like another other wife and mother, but now that she was sitting on the throne, it was as if she'd always ruled.

"I'm afraid that I'm not the gatekeeper anymore, my queen."

"Oh?"

"Before Loki froze me, he relieved me of my services as gatekeeper and renounced my citizenship of Asgard, all because he found my actions of letting Lady Sif and the warriors three through the portal that of treason."

"I see... Then by every means. As the acting regent of Asgard, I hereby reinstate you as gatekeeper of the rainbow bridge and you are once again a citizen of Asgard. Furthermore, all you charges of treason are cleared."

"Thank you, my queen." Heimdall bowed his head in gratitude and respect. "If I may ask a question?" To which Frigga nodded. "Why did Loki do it?"

"Why Loki let the Jotuns into the vaults? Why he attempted to have my firstborn killed?" Heimdall didn't answer. Frigga sighed, slumped a little as she sat on the throne, and massaged her temples before she continued. "Do you remember when Loki was brought to Asgard?"

"I do."

"I cannot speak for Loki's actions, nor can I tell you what went through his mind, but I can tell you that Loki recently learned of his heritage. I'm afraid... that he didn't take it very well."

"What.. When did Loki learn he is a frost giant?" Heimdall was stunned at this new information.

"I thought you see and hear all?"

Heimdall bowed his head slightly as he answered: "It seemed that Loki had a way of... concealing himself when he didn't wish my gaze upon him."

Frigga let out another sigh, though this one was more drawn out than the last. "It seems that my son held secrets from all of us... Even from me."

"Loki's motivations are still a mystery then." Heimdall mumbled to himself, but loud enough that Frigga could hear him.

"A mystery indeed." She echoed solemnly.

They really were a mystery. Why did Loki interrupt Thor's coronation in the first place? After learning he was a frost giant, why did Loki attempt on Thor's life? If Loki was enraged that his parents had kept his heritage a secret, why hadn't he directed his rage on either Odin or Frigga? It didn't add up. What was he missing here? So many questions arose as Heimdall thought about Loki and his intentions.

Heimdall's train of thought was interrupted by Frigga's voice. "Heimdall, if you'd please. I've become tired after everything that has happened, and I'd like to retire."

"Of course my queen, I'll take my leave then."

Heimdall turned around and left. It was time to retrieve Thor.

* * *

_"Heimdall! Heimdall! Bring me to Asgard!"_

Thor had been calling like that for a while. Despite being on Earth, Heimdall could hear Thor through the worlds as some sort of distant echo. Heimdall was walking towards the transporter on the rainbow bridge, after murdering Loki and having disposed of his body, Heimdall was in no rush to retrieve the true son of Odin. How would Thor react to the news of his brother missing? Would he even believe the story of Loki simply leaving after what he had done? For a moment Heimdall considered whether or not it would be the best course of action to tell Thor the truth. In the end, he decided to stick with the original story of Loki running away and leaving Gungnir and the Casket behind. Besides, Thor sounded out of his mind furious.

As he reached the end of the rainbow bridge and entered the transporter room, Heimdall went up the stairs to the key hole that would activate the machine. After Heimdall had stuck his sword into the key hole a few moments passed by before the Warriors Three, Sif, and Thor entered through the golden gate as if pulled by their armor by an invisible force.

All five of them were riled up and immediately headed to Valhalla the second they arrived in Asgard.

"Thank you Heimdall! Now, I'd like to have words with my brother." Thor was in the middle of swinging his hammer and taking off before Heimdall stopped him with a palm on his chest, making all five of them stop in their tracks.

"That will not be necessary." Heimdall simply said, looking into Thor's eyes and seeing the confusion in them.

"Why not?" It was Sif who asked with a harsh voice. She had her weapon drawn and stood in a fighting stance.

"Loki is no longer here."

That made all five of them silent for a moment.

"Come on Heimdall, don't beat around the bush!" Volstagg the Voluminous demanded agitated. "Tell us what happened!"

"Very well then." Heimdall took a quick breath before he continued. "While the five of you was on Earth, Loki and I fought a battle which I lost, I'm afraid. Loki froze me with the Casket of Winters which rendered me unconscious. When I had woken up, Loki was gone although he had left the Casket and Odin's spear, Gungnir, behind."

"Left them behind?" Thor asked open mouthed. The other four seemed equally surprised. "Where is Loki now?"

"I do not know, Thor. I'm sorry." Heimdall's apology was genuine.

"So. After all he had done, he just left it all behind?" This time it was Fandral who asked, and exasperated at that.

Just a moment ago Thor was completely ready to fight Loki, but now all that energy seemed to leave him all at once. Thor let his hammer fall to the floor and sat down on one of the steps to the key hole, all while his hand was brought to his face. Sif wordlessly offered to assist him, but he refused. The energy seemed to leave the rest of the warriors also, though not as dramatically as Thor.

"Is that really it?" Volstagg asked. "The battle just ends like that? I don't believe it." He crossed his arms and appeared to be in deep thought.

For a moment, all six of them just stood there with an exception of Thor who was still sitting. Hogun was the only one who hadn't spoken through all of this. Ever since Heimdall had explained what happened on the bridge, Hogun had never even once taken his eyes off the gatekeeper, assessing Heimdall with those piercing, calculating eyes of his. It was a look that Heimdall was more than happy to avoid.

"What about mother?" Thor asked, only now looking up after calming down.

"Queen Frigga already knows. She was the first I informed after Loki left."

"I see."

At that moment Heimdall could hear a rustling of sheets coming from Valhalla accompanied with a few grunts. It was a sound that both relieved and for the first time; terrified Heimdall.

"Thor, your father has woken."

"Then we must return immediately." Thor said with a tired voice as he stood up. Before he left he put a hand on Heimdall's shoulder. "Thank you, friend."

Sif and the Warriors Three either mumbled or nodded their farewells as they followed Thor and left the gatekeeper behind. Heimdall watched them all leave in a slow and somewhat defeated pace. It would be a while before they reached Valhalla.

For the first time since Loki's death, Heimdall's mind suddenly became overly active; as if he just now woke up from a stupor.

_Heimdall had murdered Loki._

The thought resonated through his head.

_And he lied about it._

Heimdall's thoughts circled around him like a dark cloud. The fact that Heimdall had lied about it made it all worse. Not only had he committed a crime, but he was blatantly lying about it to everyone who mattered. The lie was like a disease; it gnawed and rotted him from the inside. It was a kind of disease that didn't go away on its own, but simply became worse and worse as time went on, and there was only one cure for it. It was a cure that he was unwilling to take. Heimdall immediately felt stupid. He should never have kept Loki's death a secret in the first place, neither should he have lied about the cause of his death. For every second the lie only seemed to become heavier and heavier, and Heimdall became uncertain of what he should do next.

Heimdall snapped out of it when he heard the heavy gates of Valhalla close behind Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three. Watching Thor's return would be the perfect distraction from Heimdall's thoughts.

_"Thor! You have returned to us!"_ It was Frigga who spoke. Thor opened his arms and let his mother hug him. It was a sweet moment.

_"It's good to see you mother."_ Thor said as he returned his mother's hug in a warm embrace. He only let go of her after a few moments. _"Loki."_ He simply said.

_"I know."_ Frigga ended the hug and cupped Thor's face instead. _"Loki must make up his own mind."_ That remark made Heimdall's stomach twist.

Thor nodded before he continued; _"I must see father. Heimdall told us that he had awoken."_

_"Thank goodness!"_ She sounded out of breath.

Thor thanked Sif and the Warriors Three for their friendship and service, while Frigga made her deep gratitude known for helping her son, before both she and Thor went to Odin's chamber alone. After the prince and queen had left Sif and the warriors behind, Heimdall stopped paying them any mind. When Frigga and Thor arrived, Odin was already sitting on the chair besides the bed, waiting for them.

_"Oh Odin!"_ Frigga ran to him and embraced him, much like she did with Thor, though this time, she began to sob silently.

At the sound of Frigga crying, Heimdall felt that he was intruding on something extremely private. This was a moment where the royal family needed to be completely alone. The king and queen had lost a son, and the prince a brother. Yet Heimdall couldn't take his eyes and ears off them. It made him feel slimy, closing in on them like that.

Thor just stood there; watched his mother. Heimdall didn't think that Thor, in all the years, had ever really seen his mother cry this uncontrolled before.

After a few moments, Frigga calmed down enough to say; _"I'm so sorry Odin. Loki's gone."_

_"What?"_ Odin looked confused. _"What do you mean gone...? Thor?"_

Frigga didn't have the strength to relay the information to him at the moment. Instead Thor told Odin everything he needed to know, and he said it surprisingly stoically, as if he didn't really believe it himself. It seemed that the prince was in shock of what had happened.

_"Why did he do it?"_ Heimdall heard Thor say. _"I've never done him any harm."_

_"Oh Thor."_ Frigga shook her head as she spoke. _"There's something you need to know about Loki."_

Frigga told Thor. This resulted in Thor being furious beyond words. Heimdall didn't think that he had witnessed Thor being this enraged before. It wasn't the rage that Heimdall was used to either. This time Thor was being as silent as he was capable of, his whole body tensing. Though underneath the anger, Heimdall could see the pain. Frigga just sat there while Thor circled the room. She looked at her hands that were folded on her lap. Odin didn't say anything either, he spoke only when Thor had calmed down enough to listen. Odin told him of Loki, who had found out that he was a frost giant. How Loki reacted. At this point, Thor just looked down at his feet, not saying anything. It took several hours before both Frigga and Thor went to their chambers, leaving only Odin.

_"Heimdall, I summon thee"_


	3. Odin

Heimdall was now walking towards Valhalla for the second time that evening. While he walked, he kept an eye on what happened around the castle. The warriors three and Sif had gone to the dining room. At the moment they were drinking ale, not saying a word to one another. Both Thor and Frigga had gone to bed in each of their chambers, but it seemed this was going to be a sleepless night. Odin was pacing in the war room with his hands clasped behind his back and eyes on his feet.

He could tell that Odin was impatient, yet Heimdall was unable to get his feet to walk any faster. If his feet could get their way, they would turn around and guard the golden gate like always. Before, where Heimdall's mind was filled with too many thoughts all at once, it felt oddly numb now. This was a welcome feeling. It seemed that simply walking at a comfortable pace wiped all the ugly thoughts away.

Just as Heimdall wished that the Rainbow Bridge was endless, and his mind would be without thoughts forever, he had reached the gates of Valhalla. His mind must have mocked him, because it seemed that time had fast-forwarded since Heimdall was suddenly standing outside the room where Odin was residing. He cursed under his breath and asked no one in particular where the time had gone.

Heimdall knocked.

"Come in."

And Heimdall did. Odin stopped in mid-pace and faced Heimdall as he walked into the room.

"Odin." Heimdall simply stated.

Now that he stood still, all the thoughts flooded his mind all at once. The dread seeped into Heimdall's chest. He hoped it didn't show on his face.

"Loki's gone." It wasn't a question, but Heimdall still nodded. "Thor told me what happened... I want you to tell me again, but in detail." Odin gave him a look. He didn't look tired or sad as Heimdall expected.

"Very well Odin." As Heimdall began to speak, Odin sat down and motioned Heimdall to do the same. "When you were in your Odinsleep, after Loki had sent the Destroyer after Thor, he approached me on the Rainbow Bridge accusing me of treason for letting the Warriors Three and Sif to Earth."

This part was easy, this part was the truth. It was the next part that Heimdall feared. It was hard to keep his thoughts contained and not letting them show. Somehow it was easier to lie to Thor and even Frigga, Loki's mother, but lying to his king... Odin was much more than just that, he was a friend.

"It was when Loki stripped me of my service and my citizenship" Heimdall continued, "that I chose to attack him, although he froze me with the Casket of Winters. After that I remember nothing, and when I woke up, Loki was already gone. Beside me lied your spear and the Casket."

To this Odin just nodded.

Heimdall sighed internally. He had successfully lied to the Allfather. It was then that something struck him odd. When Frigga first told Odin that Loki was gone, the king was only surprised for a moment, afterwards he had seemed eerily calm. Heimdall had been too occupied with his own thoughts to have noticed. Odin used to be so temperamental, like Thor usually was. Odin was a very different man, back when he had spared Loki's life and had taken him home to raise him. These last decades had seemed to have worn Odin down, as if everything was too much. When Thor was about to be crowned king, before the Frost Giants attacked, Odin had barely shown joy and pride if any at all. Odin had barely reacted when he was told that Loki was gone.

While Heimdall was in his own thoughts, Odin had resumed pacing. "Is there anything else?" he asked.

If Loki had disappeared a few centuries ago, Odin would have been hell-bent on finding his lost son. But now he was different. Heimdall hadn't even noticed Odin's change until now. Now Odin just seemed constantly tired. Odin seemed tired right now; pacing this very room.

"Odin, if I may. I asked Frigga earlier, but now I'm asking you; why did Loki do it?"

Odin cleared his throat before he answered, "Did what? Letting the Jotuns into Asgard or attempting on Thor's life?"

Heimdall raised an eyebrow. "You're saying this as if these are two different acts."

"They are!" Odin said as he stopped his pacing and faced Heimdall once more. "Loki was in two different mindsets when he did these acts. When he let the Jotuns into Asgard he had no idea that he was a Frost Giant himself. He only learned of his true heritage shortly after Thor was banished and a few moments before I went into my Odinsleep."

"What?" Heimdall stood up and faced Odin.

"I thought you knew this."

This confused Heimdall more than anything else.

"Why would Loki interrupt Thor's coronation prior knowing that he was a Jotun!?"

"That I do not know, Heimdall." Odin was looking down at the floor, sighing.

All the questions arose in Heimdall's mind. Ever since Frigga told him that Loki learned of his heritage, Heimdall had just assumed that Loki had let the Frost Giants into Asgard because Loki thought they were kin, and Loki wanted revenge. Now his whole perception had changed. What had possessed Loki to stop his brother's coronation?

"The cancellation of the coronation was a hidden blessing too, it appears that Thor is unfit to rule." Odin interrupted Heimdall's train of thought. By the sound of his voice, it wasn't a hidden blessing. All of the events seemed to have gotten to the old man.

Odin spoke truth though. Thor wasn't ready to be crowned. Heimdall had known this for a while, why hadn't Odin? Then again, what was Odin's true intention with crowning Thor? The prince was brash and arrogant; completely unfit to be king as he was right now. Deep down Odin must have known that Thor wasn't ready... Loki must have known too.

Loki. Always so intelligent and insightful, he knew Thor wasn't ready. He must have. That could be the reason why he let in the Jotuns. Or maybe he was simply jealous of Thor, and wanted the crown for himself. What other reason than jealousy was there when Loki decided to send the Destroyer after Thor? Jealousy that Thor was Odin's true son of blood.

No matter what, Loki's true intentions had died with him. None would grieve, not even Heimdall. This was when Heimdall realized something about himself. He hadn't even once regretted murdering Loki, he had only fretted that someone would find out about the lie. None would mourn Loki's passing. Heimdall may not have liked Loki, but Loki still deserved better than being beheaded and then being swept under the rug afterwards. Heimdall hadn't known the full picture at the time, but now he knew for certain that Loki wasn't evil; he was just a troubled young man, although a sometimes vicious one.

"Heimdall...? Heimdall?"

"What?" Heimdall had been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed that Odin spoke to him.

"I asked why you were still lingering. You should be going back."

"Oh."

Heimdall closed his eyes for a moment. He knew what he was going to say next was incredibly stupid.

"I lied, Allfather." In his mind, Heimdall told himself that Odin deserved to know, and that Loki deserved to be mourned in the very least.

"What do you mean?" Odin raised an eyebrow.

"Loki hasn't disappeared. He's dead."

"... What?"

Heimdall let out the air he didn't know he was holding. "When I fought Loki on the bridge... He _did_ freeze me with the Casket, but I succeeded in killing him in time before I froze completely."

"..."

Odin just stood there, looking at Heimdall. The gatekeeper swallowed.

"I'm so sorry, Odin." His voice almost cracked. "I understand if you wish to apprehend me." After the words left his mouth, Heimdall straightened his back and looked Odin in the eye.

"No."

A moment passed by.

"What?"

"No. I don't wish to arrest you."

What do you mean? I committed regicide-"

"Yes, and then you lied about it! You fool." Odin began to pace again, but this time more furiously while he massaged his temples. "You should have told the truth from the start."

"I know, I-"

"If you had, we could have pleaded that you did it in self-defense, but the lie has made everything more complicated!"

Heimdall took a step backwards. This was not the reaction he had envisioned.

"Odin, I don't understand.."

Heimdall took a seat as he watched Odin. The old man was still pacing, not once looking at the gatekeeper. It looked like Odin was struggling to wrap his head around the situation, to figure out something.

"Heimdall" Odin walked towards Heimdall who was now sitting. Odin was so close that Heimdall was forced to look up while Odin looked down at him. The old man put his hands on the gatekeepers shoulders before he continued; "I cannot afford to lose you. No one in the nine realms has your abilities. What you have just told me must remain a secret."

Heimdall stared up at Odin open-mouthed, though he quickly regained his composure and nodded.

"Good." Odin sighed and sat down.

Heimdall wanted to say something but couldn't. The old man had rendered him speechless. For a while the two of them just sat there, silently. Heimdall didn't know how to react to all of this. He had expected Odin to be furious and accuse Heimdall of betrayal for murdering his son, telling Frigga, Thor, and the rest of Asgard of his crimes. He never expected this. Heimdall wasn't sure that he knew Odin anymore.

"What has become of Loki's body?" Odin asked with an calm voice that was eerie in the light of the circumstances.

Heimdall shot Odin a brief look before he answered; "When the deed was done, I pushed the corpse off of the Rainbow Bridge."

"I see."

"I'm sorry." Heimdall said after a few moments, he lowered his head and covered his eyes with his palm. "I didn't mean to kill Loki... At the time it seemed that it was the only thing I could do. I'm sorry."

"You have asked Frigga and me why Loki did it. What do _you_ think?"

It took Heimdall a while to answer. He was confused about all of this. The act of murdering Loki, telling Odin, Odin's reaction. It took him a long moment before he came to his senses and cleared his throat before answering; "I don't know, Odin... I have a faint idea why he let the Jotuns into Asgard, but why he targeted Thor with the Destroyer is a mystery to me."

"Elaborate on the Jotuns then."

Heimdall sighed. "I doubt that Loki did it for the crown. He never seemed to pursue kingship. I think that he did it because of the fault in Thor that you mentioned earlier; Loki must have sensed that Thor wasn't ready."

"That's quite the assumption." Odin quirked an eyebrow.

"I know." Heimdall cleared his throat. "Now that we're talking about Loki, I think he was bitter. He has been quite bitter over the years, but I can't figure out over what."

"I think that's enough for one night." Odin suddenly said, interrupting Heimdall. "A lot has happened, for all of us. It is time that both of us rest now."

Odin stood up and motioned for the door. Heimdall followed. It was strange, just now Odin appeared willing to talk about Loki, but now he couldn't get rid of the gatekeeper fast enough. Just before they reached the door to the hallway, Odin grabbed his arm.

"And Heimdall" Odin creased his eyebrows, mumbling something before he finished his sentence; "That Loki is dead. It stays between us."

Odin looked into his eye, looking for confirmation. Heimdall gave him a stern nod in acknowledgment.

"Good."

The farewell was quite unceremonious. Odin just nodded his goodnight and went to his chambers where Frigga lied. The queen was still awake, Heimdall saw, and so was Thor. The Warriors Three and Sif had long parted ways. The gatekeeper soon returned to his post at the golden gate on the Rainbow Bridge.

_That was odd,_ Heimdall thought.


	4. Reflections

Heimdall spent the next few days observing the royal family, and reflecting. It wasn't like him to watch others like that, but this time he couldn't help it. The family was solemn and quiet as was expected after a loss of a family member. Even the Warriors Three and Sif were somewhat depressed, though it wasn't much nor for very long for that matter. Despite it all, life had to go on. Thor returned to train with his shield brothers and sister where his good mood returned. Little after little Frigga began humming to herself again, though she had started a new habit of watching the Bifrost from her window every now and again. The only one who didn't return to normal was Odin. Outwards he seemed perfectly fine, but when he was in a room alone, Heimdall watched him grieve.

In hindsight, he had acted childish, as a child who had destroyed mother's flower pot and then lied about it. Odin was right of course, Heimdall should have taken responsibility for Loki's life immediately afterwards. Heimdall was the kind of man who admitted his mistakes no matter how big or small they were. There wasn't any excuse, even though Heimdall's actions were beyond any mistakes he had ever made. Even so, what had made Heimdall stray from the truth in the first place? This wasn't like him.

Thinking back on it all, Heimdall never meant to kill Loki, just subdue him. The moment Loki froze him with the Casket of Winters, Heimdall had trouble seeing for a moment, but a moment was all it took, as it appeared. When Heimdall first found out that he had decapitated Loki, he didn't feel guilt or remorse, though those feelings came to him in a flash when he was about to confess to Frigga, and the truth was suddenly too heavy. He had regretted the lie immediately.

After realizing that his thoughts had wandered, Heimdall's gaze snapped back to Odin. The old man was drinking, alone. Odin had always enjoyed a cup of mead, but he had indulged himself more often as of late.

Speaking of Odin, Heimdall had mulled over their conversation several times already. At one hand, Odin's reaction didn't make any sense, but on the other there was _some_ logic to it. Heimdall knew that Odin wouldn't have reacted like that centuries ago. Back then he would go out and look for his son the moment he thought that Loki was gone, but that was another time. Heimdall feared that the crown had pressed down on Odin for too long. The old man had grown practical, cold, with time. Despite Odin's feelings, Loki was _just_ the second son, while Thor was the heir. Heimdall is the gatekeeper with abilities beyond anyone in all of the nine realms. If news got out that Heimdall had murdered Loki and then attempted to cover it up, Heimdall would in the worst case scenario be locked up till the ends of days. In the best case Heimdall would eventually go free, but he would never become the gatekeeper again nor be of service to the royal family in any shape or form.

Odin knew this; he knew that he would lose Heimdall and his gifts forever if word got out. But was it really worth it?

Now Heimdall watched Frigga. She was standing by the window again, watching the Rainbow Bridge.

What _did_ Loki hope to accomplish? In contrast to Odin, Loki's actions appeared to be completely nonsensical. Sending the Destroyer after Thor would only turn the people against him, letting the Jotuns into Valhalla was treason. Then again, what was Loki doing on the Bifrost the day he died? Did he only come for Heimdall, or was there more to it? Loki stated that Heimdall had committed treason, but for that Loki could just have summoned the gatekeeper. No, Loki was there for another reason. Did he want to go to earth? That didn't make sense either, Loki said it himself: _there are secret paths between the worlds_. Loki's words echoed through Heimdall's mind. Loki must have been on the bridge for another reason, but what?

Now that Heimdall thought back, the gate was more than just a transportation device, it was also a weapon.

Heimdall had to talk to Odin again. He left his post at the gate and made is way to Valhalla. This was a perfect time to approach the king, Frigga was off doing her duties, Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three were off in another realm, and Odin was in the lounge outside the king and queen's chambers. Heimdall nodded hello to several of the guards that he had come to know over the years as he headed for Odin.

Heimdall now stood in front of the door to the lounge. He silently drew a deep breath before he knocked.

"Come in."

And Heimdall did. Odin was sitting, reading a book. When he looked up and saw Heimdall in the door, he immediately closed his book and waved the gatekeeper inside.

"I wished to speak with you" Heimdall began.

"Good. I did too." Odin stood up with a huff and placed the book on the chair.

"You did?"

"Of course, Heimdall, you're the only one I can speak freely to!"

"I see." Heimdall was mildly surprised at this. Odin mostly kept to himself; he had always been like that. These circumstances were dramatically different though. "What did you want to speak about?"

"Last time we spoke, Heimdall, I know that I may have come off as… cold, uncaring." Odin was looking out the window; his hands were clasped behind his back while he spoke, though he turned to look Heimdall in the eye when he asked: "I hope that you know why I acted the way I did?"

Heimdall shifted his weight before he answered. "I do, though I want to hear you say it."

Heimdall knew that it came off as a little rebellious, but he didn't care about politeness and small niceties, not now. Besides, hearing it from Odin would be quite nice.

Odin looked at Heimdall for a few seconds before he answered. "Heimdall… You have been a good friend over the years; I couldn't turn you in."

"… Odin?"

"That wasn't the answer you expected?" Odin smiled genuinely at the gatekeeper. As he spoke he walked to Heimdall and clasped a hand on his shoulder. "Oh Heimdall, I haven't grown completely unfeeling over the years, though it must seem that way." Odin sighed heavily, and Heimdall watched his smile fade away. "Believe it or not, I'm torn by the passing of Loki." With his hand still on Heimdall's shoulder, Odin looked at the floor, though he quickly snapped out of it. "So. What was it you wanted to speak about?" Odin let go of Heimdall's shoulder and went to the window.

Slightly baffled, Heimdall had to clear his throat before he could speak. Heimdall wanted to ask how Odin could still consider him a friend after the murder of Loki, but quickly decided to leave that question for later, Odin had left him no room to comment on what had just been said. Instead, Heimdall said: "Well, I've been thinking about everything that had happened with Loki, and everything afterwards. _Where should I begin?_" Heimdall mumbled that last part to himself. "I'm wondering about that day Loki died, when he approached me on the bridge. When he claimed that I had committed treason, instead of coming personally he could have summoned me to the throne room, he also claimed that he had found secret paths to the other worlds, which means that he never needed to go the Bifrost to begin with."

"What is the point of this?" Odin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think he came to the bridge for another reason. I think that he wanted to use the weapon."

"The weapon?"

"Yes… Maybe to destroy earth?"

"That's quite the assumption, Heimdall. Maybe Loki came to the bridge simply to incapacitate you?"

Heimdall chuckled at this. "I don't think I'm important enough in Loki's eyes to come to me personally. Let's speak hypothetically for now; the weapon."

Odin stared into a corner in the room, thinking. "No. He wouldn't destroy earth before he had withdrawn the Destroyer. Maybe he would use the weapon on something else… Jotunheim, perhaps."

"Jotunheim!?" Heimdall exclaimed. "Why would Loki destroy Jotunheim after learning about his heritage?"

"I fear it is _because_ of his heritage that he wanted Jotunheim destroyed. You see, Loki didn't take it well when he learned that he was a Frost Giant."

Heimdall thought for a moment. "Odin, I know I have no right to ask, after Loki's death, but please tell me of when Loki learned of his heritage."

Odin's face went passive, unreadable before he answered. "Very well. It was after Thor, Loki, and the others had returned from Jotunheim. Loki had snuck into the vault where the casket lied. When I entered, Loki was already holding the Casket of Winters. There was nothing I could do anymore to prevent Loki from knowing."

Without Heimdall realized it, he was holding his breath while Odin explained.

"Loki asked whether he was cursed, what he was. I tried to tell him that he was my son, but he wasn't satisfied with that answer. I told him of the day that I found him in Jotunheim, and that he was son of Laufey. He didn't take it very well, as you must have imagined. Oh, but that wasn't the only thing that he asked of. I tried to convince him that I took him out of pity… Loki had always been so clever, he quickly figured out that wasn't the only reason that I took him. I told him about the possible alliance between Asgard and Jotunheim that could be built through him."

Odin sighed again, more deeply this time. He went and sat down and put his head in his hands before he continued.

"That stupid boy. He babbled about how he was just another possession of mine, twisting my words like always… Why couldn't he see that he was more than that?"

Heimdall could sense that he should leave the king alone now, but he had to know more.

"What happened next?"

"I don't know. I went into Odinsleep in the middle of the conversation. It seems laughable now."

"But… Why would Loki target Thor after that? He had nothing to do with it."

Odin looked up. "Well, before I fell asleep, I heard Loki rambling about me favoring Thor over him. I can only guess that it was a jealous rage."

"Yes, I've had similar thoughts."

"Let's rethink the 'why' Loki went to the Bifrost the day he died. Maybe he didn't want to use the weapon, but to use the gate to go to another realm?" Odin asked.

"Why should he do that when he had other means to travel from realm to realm?"

"Maybe the transporter is a lot easier than other alternatives? Besides, Loki has always been proud, why would he travel in secrecy while he was king?"

"Hmm, perhaps."

"Heimdall, I'm growing weary, please leave now." Odin rubbed his temples as he talked.

"Of course." Heimdall said with a heavy heart. He wanted to continue the conversation, but knew Odin well enough that that wasn't happening tonight. Instead he headed to the door. When he was about to leave he turned around a last time to ask; "How can you still consider me a friend?" Right after the words left his mouth, he felt a huge knot in his stomach, dreading the answer.

"How could I not?"


	5. Thor

Heimdall was on his way back to the gate, thinking. Was Loki just reacting to the news of being a Frost Giant, or would Loki have betrayed them all never knowing his true heritage? The only one who could answer the questions wasn't there anymore. Ever since Loki's death, he had occupied Heimdall's every thought. The gatekeeper was in turn forced to realize that he had developed an affliction with the deceased prince. This was natural as Heimdall was the one who murdered Loki, but even so; he had killed before and never spared his victims more than a few moments of mourning and then moving on. With Loki it was different, Heimdall couldn't move on from murdering the second prince. Maybe it was because he had known Loki from childhood, or because of Heimdall's sense of duty to the royal family.

He sighed internally. He knew exactly why he couldn't get Loki out of his head. It was the lies.

Before he exited Valhalla Heimdall came to a halt. Heimdall felt an urge to talk about Loki. That conversation with Odin had been too short. Speaking to the Allfather was out of the question at the moment, but maybe there was someone else willing to discuss Heimdall's new favorite topic. He quickly scanned the castle for Frigga. She was done with her business and was currently in the garden. He looked at her through the walls by the gate; she was wearing that blue dress today. Heimdall decided not to talk to her, not now. Instead he decided to talk to Thor, who was in another realm as of now. Heimdall went out of the gate and walked the rainbow bridge, and waited.

Heimdall observed Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three; they were fighting someone. Heimdall wasn't sure who, but he was sure that the prince and his shield brothers and sister would bring them to justice. Some time went by as Thor and the rest fought their enemies, and Heimdall grew more and more impatient; a feeling that the gatekeeper wasn't familiar with anymore. He had stood at the golden gate for so long that his patience seemed to become eternal, but all that patience had evaporated now that he was waiting to have a word with Thor about Loki.

Heimdall watched Thor and the rest fight their enemies, defeat them, and imprison them in their respected realms before Thor finally asked Heimdall to transport them back to Asgard. Heimdall smiled for himself before he beamed them up.

"That was a mighty good battle! Never have I felt so refreshed!" It was Volstagg who spoke so enthusiastically and rather loudly at that.

"Of course you feel refreshed; we were the ones who did all the work." Hogun countered with a serious voice, but a small quirk of the lip gave away his jest to which the rest of them laughed.

All of them celebrated their victory with laughs and wide smiles, Thor most of all. They patted each other on the backs, shoved each other in a friendly manner as they headed for Valhalla, greeting and nodding to the gatekeeper on the way.

Heimdall almost decided against interrupting Thor's celebration, but his urge to talk about Loki was too great.

"Thor, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Heimdall" Thor said with a smile. "I'll join the rest of you later" he waved to the others.

Sif and the rest hardly made responded and carried on as they did before. Only Hogun shot a suspicious glance behind.

"So, Heimdall. What do you wish to speak about?"

"You seem to be holding up well." Heimdall meant nothing by it, the remark was completely genuine. "But I really wanted to ask you, what do you make of the whole affair with Loki?"

Thor's smile slowly faded away after hearing his brother's name, though he didn't seem either sad or solemn, simply contemplating. "I must admit, I'm still dumbfounded after learning that my own brother sent the Destroyer after me… I never saw it coming." While he spoke Thor had crossed his arms. He then looked up at Heimdall. "Why are you suddenly asking me this? You are usually so quiet."

Heimdall had to come up with another lie, quickly. "I guess my battle with your brother affected me more than first anticipated, I am simply concerned." Well, it wasn't a lie exactly. Come to think of it, Heimdall had suddenly inherited traits from Loki; lying, scheming. He mentally shook his head, ignoring it.

"I see." Thor said with a slight smile, patting Heimdall lightly on the shoulder. He then looked down before saying; "What came over him? His actions seemed to come out of nowhere… What do you think?"

"I must admit that I have had a few conversations with your father about Loki."

"Oh?" Thor was curious; it was evident in his face. Heimdall was sure that he now had the prince's full attention.

"It was after learning of Loki's true parentage that he sent the Destroyer after you, Odin and I think that he may have done so in a jealous rage."

"Jealousy?"

"Indeed. That he wasn't a true son of Odin, or maybe that he was never truly fit for the throne. We cannot be certain, but those reasons seem plausible."

"I see." Thor said with a frown, looking down at his feet.

"There is another thing the we, I, am uncertain about. I am unsure of why Loki approached me here on the day of his disappearance. I believe he came to the rainbow bridge for another reason; either to use the weapon or to transport to another realm."

"Or maybe he simply repented and wanted to escape without you knowing? I mean, he did leave the casket and staff behind."

Heimdall mentally kicked himself. Of course Thor would say that, he thought that Loki had simply disappeared and wasn't brutally murdered and cast off the bridge into the nothingness. Huh, even Heimdall's thinking had changed slightly lately; it had become a bit more eccentric. "I believe that Loki had more sinister intentions when he met me here. The way he looked at me, the way he talked to me, though I do believe that our battle had changed his mind somehow." Heimdall quickly lied.

"Could it be that he simply came for your sake? To battle you?"

"Odin thought the same, but I have a feeling that he came to the golden gate with another agenda. At first I believed that Loki might have wanted to use the weapon, but now I'm not so sure. Now I believe that he may have transported to another realm. A realm that isn't earth that is."

"Jotunheim!" Thor exclaimed. "Why haven't I thought of it before? Loki must have wanted to learn about himself and his heritage!"

_Oh dear, no. What had I done?_ Heimdall thought. "Thor, please-" Heimdall tried, but he got interrupted.

"That _must_ be where Loki is residing. I have to go there!"

"Thor, wait. I have had similar thoughts, but I looked everywhere at Jotunheim and found nothing, Loki isn't there I'm afraid." He hoped that that would throw Thor off.

"Oh." Thor deflated. He quickly recovered and straightened his back. "My apologies, I got carried away."

"I understand." After Thor's little outburst, Heimdall briefly considered confessing everything to him. Loki's death, the lies, but he quickly shook the thought out of his head and focused.

"Speaking of Jotunheim and Frost Giants, how did Loki learn the truth to begin with?"

"Odin told me that Loki held the Casket of Winters. Loki's true appearance must have shown there."

"Why did Loki venture into the vaults?"

"I… Well, I honestly haven't thought of that."

Both Thor and Heimdall stood in contemplation for a few seconds.

"Something must have happened when we were in Jotunheim." Thor said quietly, as if speaking to himself. "He must have discovered something or gotten his suspicions and had them confirmed later in the vault."

"I must admit that it seems plausible."

"Heimdall, you said that my father told you about what happened in the vault. Why didn't you see or hear anything?"

"The queen asked the same of me actually, it seems that Loki has a way of eluding my gaze."

"I knew it!"

_Oh dear._

"Heimdall, you must beam me to Jotunheim at once!"

"Thor, you must think this through. You were reckless enough the last time, and back then you had company. Don't be a fool and venture into that realm alone."

"Yes, but-"

"Think of the consequences!" Heimdall immediately felt guilty, even before he said what he was about to say. "The last time you went, Loki may have discovered who he truly was which lead to Loki finding out more in the vault and ultimately sending the Destroyer after you!"

Thor fell silent after that, looking at the ground. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and looked Heimdall right in the eye and said; "I have to do this."

Heimdall sighed internally. Stopping or changing Thor's mind was out of the question now. He might as well humor Thor, let him go on this quest. It might just give the prince some closure, if any.

"Fine, I will beam you to Jotunheim."

"Thank you-"

Heimdall held up a hand. "But first. If Loki is indeed on Jotunheim, you must consider that he may be among the Frost Giants." Heimdall once again felt a knot forming in his stomach. Somehow he had thought that continuously lying would make it easier over time, but it turned out it was quite the opposite. Each lie made Heimdall's growing head-ache worse, and his heart heavier.

"Hmm, you may be right."

"And whatever you do, you must keep silent about Loki's heritage." Heimdall shot Thor a firm look to emphasize his point.

"… Why?"

"There is no telling how the Frost Giants will react, we must be cautious. Before I allow you to go anywhere near Jotunheim, you have to swear to me that you will keep Loki's origins a secret."

Thor seemed to be contemplating, sighing before he answered; "Very well, Heimdall, you have my word."

For a few short seconds, the prince and the gatekeeper stared each other in the eyes, until both of them nodded in agreement.

Without word or ceremony, Heimdall opened the portal where Thor got pulled by the force of the rainbow and into another world. A few moments passed by while Heimdall stared at the spot where Thor had disappeared, before he went out of the dome and stared into the stars, his gaze searching for Jotunheim. He soon found it alongside Thor, who, as far as Heimdall could see, was orienting himself, looking for Laufey's icy palace. The prince hugged himself, it was clear that he wasn't dressed for the cold weather, having travelled to Jotunheim in such haste. Not before long, Thor laid eyes on the icy palace and headed in that direction. Heimdall watched as Thor little by little closed the distance between himself and his destination. Some time past before he reached what was left of the palace, since the battle that had taken place had wrecked the place in his previous visit. All around in the ruins there were Frost Giants. Some were hidden in shadows and others were in plain sight, openly staring at the prince. Heimdall didn't like it one bit. Thor soon entered the palace.

_"You have returned, Asgardian."_ It was Laufey, sitting on his throne as he did the first time Thor had encountered him. There was no evidence of malice in his voice, but rather fake amusement. _"Last time we spoke I warned you that you did not know what your actions would unleash. Tell me, boy, have you learned?"_

_"I have."_ Thor said, looking Laufey in the eye. "When I was here last time I sought battle, I did not know what implications my actions could have. I have learned now, truly I have. But there is someone who hasn't learned the same lesson as I. My brother, Loki, has gone missing, which is the reason I'm here." Thor looked around him for a moment _"Sorry for… the mess I made last time"_ he added awkwardly.

_"What does your missing brother have to do with the jotuns?"_ Laufey asked visibly irritated, ignoring the apology.

_"Please, hear me out, Laufey. There is something you have to know about Loki."_

This is where Heimdall's silently urged Thor to stay silent about Loki's heritage. The gatekeeper knew he shouldn't take Thor's oath for granted, but he couldn't help dreading the worst. He was tempted to beam Thor back to Asgard right then and there to be on the safe side.

"Heimdall" Someone said behind him.

Heimdall turned around, "Hogun." He hadn't noticed anyone approaching him on the bridge, since Thor's venture had absorbed Heimdall's eyes and ears completely. The gatekeeper returned his gaze at Jotunheim where Thor saying something about Loki, but Heimdall had been too distracted by Hogun to listen properly. "What brings you here?" Heimdall asked in his usual stoic fashion, appearing perfectly calm on the outside, though the adrenaline was rushing through his body on the inside. Don't say anything stupid, Thor

"I am looking for Thor. He didn't join us."

In Jotunheim, Laufey had stood up and leered down at Thor. What did Thor say about Loki? What was Laufey intending to do? Heimdall had great talents, but listening to one conversation and engaging another wasn't one of them. "Thor has gone to Jotunheim" Heimdall heard himself say as Laufey walked down his thrown and stood several feet taller than Thor.

"Why has he gone there?" Hogun asked surprised.

"He is looking for Loki, he believes his brother might be there." Heimdall said absentmindedly as Laufey loomed over Thor, trying to listen to the conversation going on in Jotunheim, though it was nigh impossible as Hogun was talking to him.

"Right, because Loki is a Frost Giant himself. Thor told us."

"Hmm." Back in Jotunheim, Heimdall could hear Laufey getting enraged, his voice snarling and spewing vile words in Thor's direction, who in turn laughed at the king. What did that mean? Had Thor told the Frost Giant about Loki's heritage?

"Heimdall!"

The gatekeeper's attention snapped back at Hogun.

"You seem distracted." Hogun said with a frown.

"Yes, my apologies. I'm watching over Thor." The king of Jotuns was about to say something seemingly important to Thor, but Hogun said something that made the gatekeeper incapable to focus on Thor and Laufey entirely.

"What are you up to?"

This made Heimdall look away from the proceedings in Jotunheim and pay attention to Hogun instead. The man before him had his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?" His head-ache just got a whole lot worse.

"I think you _know_ what I'm talking about. Ever since we returned from Earth, you have behaved strangely." Hogun's eyes seemed to be piercing into Heimdall's.

Heimdall didn't say anything. This wasn't the time to say anything revealing to Hogun, it was better to wait and see where the other was taking the accusation. Besides, Heimdall wouldn't know how to respond.

"First off, I don't believe that Loki would simply abandon Asgard and leave the spear and casket behind. I don't know what happened on this bridge that day, but I'm intending to find out." It sounded like it was something Hogun was intending to find out no matter the cost. "Secondly, I've watched you the last couple of days, asked around. You've talked quite a bit about Loki recently; you seem too invested in this."

"How is that odd?"

"It is unlike you." Hogun said flatly. "And now this _talk_ you had with Thor. What did you talk about? I'm guessing it was about Loki, since Thor has spontaneously gone to Jotunheim without aid from neither me nor the other warriors."

"Thor felt it was an urgent matter."

"Clearly."

Heimdall stood his ground, expressionless, though he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and his face began to heat. _This isn't good._ Hogun was far more perceptive than Heimdall could ever anticipate. What should he do next? Telling the truth was always an option though an unpleasant one. Heimdall needed time to think what to respond, but Hogun had caught him completely unprepared, standing there demanding immediate answers. Time seemed to be going too fast with too many things going on at the same time, making his head pound harder and harder for each passing moment. Then again, telling the truth could alleviate the knot in the stomach, the headache, the guilt. No. If Heimdall was going to tell the truth, it was going to be on his own terms, not Hogun's.

"Fine, I give in Hogun." Heimdall said with a defeated sigh. "I will tell you what you want to know, but not here and not now."

Heimdall waited for a response, though for a long while Hogun didn't say anything. The man was difficult to read, his expression not revealing anything. Heimdall was unable to tell if Hogun was going to refuse the terms or agree with them. Where time before went by too fast, it was going painfully slow now.

"Fine" Hogun said through his teeth, as though he had gone through a mental struggle and had finally given in. "I expect you at the castle gardens tomorrow night." And with that, Hogun turned around and left, not leaving Heimdall any room to object.

Heimdall was about to take a breath of relief when he heard the familiar words; _"Heimdall, open the portal."_


End file.
